A skin taken from a furred animal such as a mink normally has a layer or residues of fat, tendons and/or flesh that is firmly attached to the skin side of the fur. Before the fur can be used for further processing, such layers or residues must be removed from the skin side.
For that purpose, different apparatuses for scraping the skin side of a fur are known. Such apparatuses comprise a mandrel on which a tubular fur can be arranged with the skin side facing outwards, and one or more scraping units comprising scraping means such as scraping rollers where each scraping roller comprise scraping edges. By rotating the scraping rollers around each their rotation axis when in contact with the skin side of the fur on the mandrel, while the scraping units and the mandrel are moved relative to each other in the longitudinal direction of the mandrel, the above mentioned restudies can be removed from the skin side of the fur.
However, the scraping edges of such scraping rollers are over time worn down and needs to be exchanged with new/fresh scraping rollers. This may be a time consuming and troublesome process that may result in the apparatus being out of operation for a considerably amount of time.
The disclosure provides a solution that may reduce or even avoid the above drawback(s).